Tricking Yourself
by StirlingLuci
Summary: Slight AU, considering she obviously isn't dead. Levi is in love with Petra, but he believes she deserves better than him. Petra loves Levi, but she feels he doesn't even notice her. What will happen when the end up in the same bar drunk? Warning!: May contain smut in later chapters! I will have warnings before it, though!
1. Chapter 1

Levi's POV

"Levi!" Her sweet voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up. She stood in front of my desk in her uniform. It fitted her well, accentuating all the right places. Her light copper colored hair shone in the light streaming through my window. Her big brown eyes were fixed on me. She held an expression of patience yet annoyance. That was when I realized she was still waiting for a response from me.

"Ah! Yes?" _Focus. Focus. Focus._ My eyes wandered to her beautiful lips and they way the moved so gracefully as she spoke. _Not on her lips! Focus on her words._ Her voice was like a melody. _No, not on her voice on what she is saying._ Why was this so hard? I can't think about her like this. I have to stop. Why? She deserves someone better than me. Not that she would ever like someone like me. She was probably into Oluo Bozado. Since I love her, I have to stop thinking like this about her, or I'll do something rash. I have to do what is best for her. Can I do that? I do not know.

Petra's POV

I watched as his eyes skimmed me with a bored expression. I glanced down. _Was there dirt on my boots? There shouldn't be. I washed them last night. It did rain. Did I step in a puddle? Did I forget to iron? No, I made sure to this morning. Did I miss a spot?_ I glanced up and he was starring at my face. _Oops._ I was so annoyed with myself.

"Ah! Yes?" He spoke finally. His voice made my heart flutter. _Gosh, why am I acting like this? It's just Levi._ Well, that's what I tell myself, but it doesn't work. I thought these feelings and thoughts would go away. I try to write it off as a crush. But the truth is, I am in love with Levi. Even though I have finally admitted it to myself, it doesn't matter. There is no way we could be together. Why? There is no way he would like someone like me. I have to keep it inside. I have to do what is best for him. If that means forgetting him, then so be it. Can I forget him? I do not know.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi's POV

She stood there frozen. Just when I was about to ask her if she was okay, she snapped out of her trance and spoke.

"Ah, yes. The troops are ready."

"Well tell them to dissemble."

"What?" she asked surprised. "Ah.." she blushed. "I'm sorry. I mean, may I ask why, sir?"

She was just too cute, especially when she was flustered. "The mission has been canceled."

"Why?" she jerked, again realizing she forgot to ask properly. Her face reddened. "Apologies. I mean, may I ask why, sir?"

"I do not have all the details myself. It came from high up in the command." I said as I stood and circled my desk. "Now, please inform them."

"Yes sir." she saluted and left.

As soon as the door closed, I slumped against my desk with a sigh of relief. _If only she knew what she did to me._ I thought with a pounding heart.

...

Petra's POV

I was admiring how I could still see his muscle through his uniform. I looked up at him. He had asked me a question. Now, he had a strange facial expression. _Concern? Nah, quit being so naive. Probably confusion._ "Ah, yes. The troops are ready."

"Well tell them to dissemble." _What?_

"What?" I blurted out. "Ah.." _Shit. That is not the proper response. Idiot._ I could feel the blush forming. "I'm sorry. I mean, may I ask why, sir?"

"The mission has been canceled." _What? Why?_

"Why?" _Dammit! I did it again. What is wrong with me?_ My cheeks grew hotter. "Apologies. I mean, may I ask why, sir?"

"I do not have all the details myself. It came from high up in the command." He stood and circled his desk. With every step, my heart sped up. _No, stop. What are you doing? Stay where you were. I can't concentrate with you this close!_ "Now, please inform them." I held my breath until he finished.

"Yes sir." I saluted and left.

Once the door closed behind me, I leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh. _Does he realize what he does to me? Why did he have to stand that close?_ I breathed in and out slowly trying to calm my racing heart. _Well, better follow orders._

...

Levi's POV

I walked into the bar alone. _I have nothing better to do._ _I don't usually drink anything other than tea, but I needed something stronger to take my mind off things. And by things I mean my feelings about a certain woman. And by a certain woman, I meant Petra Ral._ I sat down at the counter.

The bartender looked up and did a double take. "Can I-uh-help you?" and as if it was a second thought he added, "Sir?"

"Yes. You can get me a cup of whiskey." His jaw dropped. If I wasn't so keen on getting drunk to forget about her, I would have been amused. Instead, I was just irritated.

"Move your ass! Get your customer a drink." A voice from behind me spoke. "Gawking at people is no way to get business." I looked a lo and behold it was the very person I was trying to push out of my mind, Petra.

"Ah! Yes, ma'am!" He jumped and spun around looking for my drink and a glass.

"And while you're at it, get me a glass of vodka." She commanded as she sat down on the stool on my left. "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head as I looked at her. Her hair was pulled away from her face with bobby pins. She looked at me and smiled. She wore a bit of black eyeliner and mascara with golden sparkles scattered on her eyelids. Her lips shone with a pink tinted gloss. She wore jean cut offs that barely came to mid thigh. For a top, she had a baggy, white tee with a green jumper over top that stopped two inches above her cut offs. "So you're actually out and about?"

It took me a moment to register her question. "Uh yes." She was beautiful in her uniform, but she was breathtaking now. "I decided I needed the night out." My eyes were drawn to her right shoulder. Her shirt had slipped off showing off her purple lacy bra strap.

"Do you usually drink?" She inquired. I was finding it hard to breathe.

"No." I looked down at my drink that had just arrived. She took a sip of hers.

"Me neither." I took a drink while raising my eyebrow. She giggled. _Gosh, I love that sound._ "Well, I don't usually go out to drink. Normally, I stay at my place." I smiled. _Hearing her giggle is rare, I try to savor it._

...

Petra's POV

 _I am so done with today. I need to get him off my mind. Maybe a drink will do me good._ I thought as I closed my apartment door. I dropped my bag, kicked off my shoes, and headed to the bedroom to change. I grabbed my pajamas and threw them on. _Maybe a bath?_ I thought as I headed to the fridge. When I opened it, I found it was missing my favorite drink, vodka. I sighed. I debated picking up some more or going to a bar. _What the heck? Going to the bar might help. Scope out some guys. Hot make out session. Maybe then I'll forget about Levi._ I closed the fridge and headed back to my room.

 _At the bar..._

I walked in and my eyes landed on a man who looked strikingly like Levi. _What? He actually goes out? And to a bar of all places? Nah, it's not him._ I looked around and there were no guys that were that appealing. _I'l have a couple drinks, maybe while I am some cute guys will come in._ As I headed over to the counter, I heard some whistles and cat calls, but I ignored them. They aren't worth my time.

As I neared, I heard that this Levi lookalike was trying quite hard to get a drink. _Why is Dave gawking like that? Was he that cute?_ From past experiences, I found out that Dave, the bartender, was gay. He often scoped out men with me.

I decided to mess with him. "Move your ass! Get your customer a drink." I called out. Dave barely looked at me, but the Levi lookalike jerked a bit. I almost broke my serious act and laughed. "Gawking at people is no way to get business." Dave finally looked at me, and I winked.

"Ah! Yes, ma'am!" Dave seemed on edge as he spun around and got to work. _Maybe it was the wrong day to pick on him? Oh well, I'll apologize later._ I looked at the man I just saved. I found a pair of beautiful gray eyes staring back. _Oh shit. It is Levi. Just my luck._ I did my best to not let my surprise show. I glanced back up at Dave and called out, "And while you're at it, get me a glass of vodka."

I turned to Levi. "Mind if I join you?" I said as I slipped onto the stool next to him. He shook his head. He looked me up and down. _Probably not used to seeing me in civilian clothes._ I took the time to check him out. He wore a fitted, white tee shirt with black jeans. His hair was messy instead of the usual neatly combed state. "So you're actually out and about?"

After a moment, he answered. "Uh yes." I wanted to play with his hair. It looked so soft and the way it stuck in different directions made it sexy. "I decided I needed the night out." I noticed his eyes were fixed on something over my shoulder. I wanted so badly to turn around and see what had his attention. _No, quit acting like this! It's probably a gorgeous woman. Who? Is it someone I know? Stop. It doesn't matter. Knowing will just get you more upset. What happened to forgetting about him?_ I blurted the next thing that came to mind hoping it would draw his attention away. "Do you usually drink?"

"No." He looked down at his drink that had just arrived. _Thank goodness!_ I wanted to chug it, but I decided to just sip it. As much as I wanted to get out of here and forget him, I wanted to be in his presence even more.

"Me neither." He took a drink of his while raising an elegant eyebrow. I could see the discomfort on his face. I giggled. I couldn't help it. _It is so obvious he doesn't drink often because he isn't used to that strong of a drink._ "Well, I don't usually go out to drink. Normally, I stay at my place." I noticed a smile on his lips. I wish I knew what caused him to smile like that. _It is such a rare sight. Who ever it is, if it is a who, is very lucky._


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's POV

My stomach hurt. It was the good kind of hurt though. It was from laughing so much. I don't even remember what I am laughing about. She is laughing though, so I can't help but laugh. She has the most beautiful laugh. I loved her smile too. Finally, we both take a moment to breathe. I take another drink. She is still smiling. Her lips look so kissable. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. _Would they be as soft as they appear? Would they taste as sweet as I imagine?_ Suddenly, I find the urge to test my theory.

I lean closer. She looks at me. Her eyes are such a pretty color. _I have no words. How can I describe something that gorgeous?_ They seem to sparkle. As I get closer, I can see the darker flecks of brown in them. _So pretty._ Her eyes dilate. She bites her bottom lip. _So sexy._

"I-I have to use the bathroom." She stammered. Then she stood and headed to the restroom. _Great. I scared her off. I knew I shouldn't have tried to kiss her. This is why I don't drink._ I glare at my cup. _It makes me do stuff I'm not supposed to._ I sigh.

Petra's POV

I don't remember what he said, but it was funny. My stomach is starting to hurt, but I don't care. He is laughing. Just seeing him smile is a rare sight, so witnessing his laugh is historic. I wanted to savor it. When we stopped to breathe, I felt a twinge of disappointment. I watch him as he takes another drink. I should stop him soon. He doesn't hold his beer as well as I do. I can tell he's getting drunk.

Then he looks at me. I can't read his facial expression. He has an unreadable face. _I wish I knew what he was thinking._ He began leaning closer. _Oh my gosh. What is he doing?_ I bite my bottom lip as I always do when I am trying to figure out a puzzle. His eyes flick to my lips then back to my eyes. He leans closer again.

 _Yup. He's had too much to drink. Why else would he be about to kiss me? That or he's about to pass out. That, though, was unlikely. He doesn't really want to kiss me. It's just the whiskey._ I realized with disappointment. _As much as I want to kiss him, I better not. Not until he is sober._

"I-I have to use the bathroom." I choked out. As I stood and turned, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I walked quickly across the room towards the restroom. Once inside, I locked the door, slid down the door, curled in a ball, and cried. _He will never notice me. It's just the whiskey._ I wanted so much to be wrong, but I knew that was just naive thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's POV

 _Wow, I must've really scared her. She's been gone a while._ I stared at the door, hoping she would come back soon. I sighed before taking another drink of my drink. _I am getting pretty drunk, aren't I?_ I glanced at the bathroom door again. This time, she was coming out. She stepped out. _Is it just me, or is their less make up than there was before?_ I looked at her as she walked across the bar. _Maybe it's just my whiskey playing tricks on my eyes. I gotta stop drinking this stuff._ I thought as I looked at my glass. _How many times had he refilled it?_

I looked back at Petra, to see her being harassed by some idiot. My blood boiled. She was yelling at him, but I couldn't hear her over all the noise in the bar. He continued to make advances on her. I stood abruptly and began my trek over with clenched fists.

Petra's POV

I stood in front of the mirror attempting to fix my make up. I had forgotten to throw my make up in my purse, so I just wiped away whatever was messed up. There was a little bit of eyeliner and mascara left. Most of the golden eye shadow was still there. _It'll have to do. Not that he will notice anyways considering how drunk he is._ I let out an exasperated breath.

"Okay. You're going to go out there. You're going to tell him you have to leave. And you are going to. No ifs, ands, or buts." I stared at myself in the mirror. The pep talk was not helping. _It works in movies!_ I turned towards the door. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the handle and turned it.

When I walked out, it was pretty much the same as before, except everyone seemed more drunk. I looked at Levi. He was sitting there staring at his glass. Then he took another drink. It just reminded me of what happened and that was the only way he'd notice me. I weaved around tables and drunk people.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on me. My face turned red with rage and embarrassment. I spun around to face the culprit.

"Keep your hands off my ass!" I screamed in his face. He had gray hair that looked like it was cut by a drunk barber. He had squinty eyes that were glossed over due to all the drinking he had been doing. He had wrinkles covering his face. He leaned in, and I could smell the beer on his breath.

"Why don't we find somewhere a little more private, honey."

I made a gagging sound. "Get away from me!" I said as I placed my hands on his chest in order to push him away. Surprisingly, he didn't budge. He grabbed my wrists.

"Oh c'mon, darlin'." I leaned away. "Don't be like that." I glanced over where Levi had been sitting. I don't know why, but I was hoping he'd come and save me. I guess I had been too hopeful. He was drunk. I scanned for him. He is also not even here anymore. My heart sunk.

"Let me go." I said firmly while trying to yank my hands away. He held them tightly.

"I'll treat you right, sweetheart." _Yeah, right._

"You're not treating her right now. So what makes you think you would later?" I heard a voice from behind him. _I know that voice. Is it really him? No. There is no way. He's drunk, and he left._ The bozo turned to look at the person butting in. _Levi!_

Levi's POV

My trek across the bar was a slow process because of all the bumbling drunks around. I looked for her, but it was hard considering how short I was. _But this is not going to stop me!_ I shoved my way through the crowd. As I neared, I could hear part of the conversation.

"Get away from me!" I heard Petra scream. _C'mon, people. Move!_

"Oh c'mon, darlin'" I hear her attacker say. I stepped over someone that had fallen. "Don't be like that." _He'd better not touch her!_

She replied with, "Let me go!" _Shit! He's got a hold of her. He's gonna be hurting._ My rage increased. I was standing when I heard him say,

"I'll treat you right, sweetheart."

"You're not treating her right now. So what makes you think you would later?" I spoke loudly and confidently. He turned. Sure enough, he had his grubby hands on Petra's wrists.

"Whadda you want?"

"For you to get your grubby hands off her."

"What if I don't wanna?" He turned towards me, dragging Petra with him. I glanced at her. I couldn't read her expression. Relief? Worry?

"Then I'll make you."

He let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. _Oh how I want to pummel him._ "Okay, little man." _Did he just call me little?_ He leaned in closer. "Make me."

"Gladly." I said right before punching him right in the jaw. He released Petra as he flew backwards. It wasn't until the noise level grew that I noticed how quiet it had become. People were shouting random things, and the scumbag's friends picked him up.

Petra walked over to me. "Let's get out of here." she whispered.

"Nah, I wanna hit him some more."

"No. Let's just go." I looked at her pleading eyes. I caved.

"Okay." We walked out. Her arm was around me holding me as though she thought I would pass out at any moment. "Don't let anyone touch you like that again." I said as we walked down the street. "Unless it's me." I added.

"Quit talking nonsense."

"I'm not talking nonsense." I looked around. "My car is that way."

"I know but you are not driving drunk."

"Fine. Then I'll go home with you." the words slipped out before I could stop them. _What am I thinking?_


	5. Chapter 5

Petra's POV

He ended up passing out, with out telling me where he lived. I ended up taking him to my place. He was now sleeping peacefully on the couch. _He's so beautiful._ I thought. I found it hard to sleep because of all the thoughts running through my head. _What did he mean?_ My thoughts went back to a specific line. _"Don't let anyone touch you like that again. Unless it's me."_ He had said. _Was it just drunkenness talk? Probably._ I wished it wasn't. _Oh how I wished it wasn't._

I stood and walked to my kitchen. I stood on my toes in order to grab a mug. I prepped the coffee maker and stood there staring at it. I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Levi walk up behind me.

Levi's POV

I woke in a strange room. As I glance around, I notice that I am in someone's living room, on their couch. I sit up. There is a noise coming from the kitchen. I decide to investigate. It turns out to be Petra. She is grabbing a mug. I take the moment to appreciate her perfectly formed body. She still hasn't noticed me by the time she has finished making coffee, she still hasn't noticed me watching her. She just stands there, staring at it. _I wonder what she is thinking._ Before I realize what I am doing, I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. I rest my head on her shoulder as she jumps letting out a gasp.

"Good morning, beautiful." I breathed deeply through my nose, memorizing her scent. _Cinnamon._

"Wh-what are you doing?" She grabs my arms attempting to peel them off. I just hug her tighter. I realized last night how much she meant to me. I never wanted to let her go again. Never let her out of my sight.

"Holding you." I replied. "You smell good."

"Huh?" I could feel her fidget.

"You smell like cinnamon."

"Are you still drunk?"

"Nope. I am perfectly sober." I paused. "Well, I might be a little drunk on you." I peeked at her face. It was bright red. After a moment of waiting, I pulled back. _It's now or never._ I turned her around. She avoided my eyes. "Petra." I spoke softly. She finally met my eyes. I took a deep breath. Opened my mouth to speak, and a beep sounded.

"That would be the coffee." She whispered before turning away. I sighed. "Do you want some?" She spoke over her shoulder. _I am not waiting anymore._ I stepped forward, reached around and grabbed her hand.

"No." She looked at me. "I need to tell you something." She turned to face me. I could tell she was uncomfortable. _Probably unsure of what to expect._ "I-" _No, no. Don't chicken out now. Come on._ "Iloveyou." I blurted out.

She stared at me for a moment before striking me across the face. I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek, and I saw tears in her eyes. "D-don't s-say th-that." She said trying not to cry. "D-don't m-mess wi-ith my h-heart li-ike thi-is." She said tears streaming down her face.

"I'm serious." I said holding her face and wiping the tears away with my thumbs. "I have for a long time. I thought that you deserved better than me. You do anyways, but I realized last night that I don't want to live without you. I don't want anyone else laying their hands on you. So if you'll accept me, I'll be the best I can be." She cried even harder, but this time it was different. Instead of hurt in her eyes, there was joy. She couldn't speak, so she just nodded.

Petra's POV

 _I couldn't believe it. He is seriously saying this?_ I couldn't stop crying. His warm hands cradled my face. His fingers caressed my cheeks, brushing away the tears. I stared into his beautiful eyes. He leaned in closer. _Oh gosh. Is this it? Am I going to finally kiss him?_

Our lips touched. It was bliss. All my nerves tingled. My heart beat loud and fast. I slipped my hands into his soft hair and moved closer to him. He wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me so I was pressed against him. His other hand stayed on my face. He pulled back for a moment to breathe.

Levi's POV

Her lips were as soft and sweet as I had imagined it. _No, even better._ I stared into her eyes for a brief moment before kissing her again. It was slow and sweet at first. After a few moments, it became more intense. It became hungry. It felt as though our pent up feelings were finally let loose. Like a dam breaking open. I pushed her against the counter, moving my head as I deepened the kiss. I pulled away slowly, biting her lip softly before we parted completely. Both of us breathing hard.

"Coffee?" She said in between heavy breaths. I laughed.

"Sure." I said grinning.

 **A/N: That's it for this story! Except for one more chapter. It will be a lemon(smut) chapter. So if you don't like that kinda stuff, don't read it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I WILL BE POSTING A SEQUEL TO THIS SOON! SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT!**

 **WARNING: THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **Levi's POV**

She turned to prep the coffee. I stood there grinning like an idiot. 'Finally, she's mine.' I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my body against hers. I heard her suck in a quick breath as I nuzzled my face where her neck met her shoulder. I breathed deeply. I could tell she was enjoying it by the way she leaned into me and slowed her movements as if to lengthen the time we were connected. 'Well, I'm not going anywhere any time soon.' She smelled so good. Her skin was so soft. I kissed it. It felt wonderful against my lips. I kissed it again. And again. I kissed her beautiful skin on her shoulder everywhere that was showing. Her breathing deepened. Her hands had stopped completely, and she had a dazed look on her face. Her cheeks were turning pink. 'Let's see how red I can get them.'

I bit her neck softly. A squeak slipped out of her. I sucked the skin there until there was a mark. 'Her skin is so beautiful. It tastes wonderful, too.' I continued to leave open mouthed kissed all over her neck. When I was satisfied with the number of marks I left, I brought one hand up and moved her shirt to give me more access to her delicious skin. By now, she was breathing harder. Her knees were bent, and she was gripping the counter. My other hand moved to her hip. I rubbed from her hip to her waist, slipping a couple fingers underneath her shirt, then moving them back. I continued to do that as I moved up her neck to her jaw. 'I will make her beg.' I nipped her jaw; she leaned her head against my shoulder giving me more access.

She grabbed the hand on her hip and moved it under her shirt. "Getting anxious, are we?" I whispered hotly in her ear. She responded with a whine. I chuckled. 'Well, I'm not going to complain.' I moved my hand around a bit enjoying the smoothness of her skin before slipping it up to her covered breast. I squeezed slightly, earning a gasp from her. 'Let's move this somewhere more comfortable.'

I removed my hands, which was met with a disappointed whine from her. I reached down and picked her up bridal style and carried her out. "Where is your bedroom?"

"Down the hall. First on the left." She said in between breaths. I smiled, pleased with the reaction I was getting from her. When we arrived, I laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. She looked so beautiful and alluring. Her cheeks were red, lips parted, eyes dilated, and breathing deeply while fidgeting wanting to be touched.

"Don't let anyone else see you like this. Ever." I said. I leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. She responded quickly, opening her mouth and pushing her tongue into my mouth. Again, I wasn't about to argue. She then moved one hand to my hair, the other exploring my body. I grabbed them and pinned them above her head. When I was sure she wasn't going to move them, I released her and moved my hands to the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head. She had a pale pink bra trimmed with lace on. 'Cute.' I thought as I parted her legs, settling myself in between them. She responded by wrapping them around my waist.

I leaned down sucking her collarbone as I reached for the clasp. I struggled with it for a moment before it finally came undone. I tossed it on the floor by her shirt. It was a glorious sight. Her nipples were a dark pink in comparison with her pale skin. They were perfect. She moved to cover them from embarrassment. I grabbed her hands. "Don't. They are beautiful." I looked her in the eyes when I spoke. She nodded, so I leaned in kissing the right one. She gasped again. I sucked on the nipple causing her to moan. 'Now, that's the sound I want to hear.' I continued to suck as I moved my other hand to the left breast. I massaged it as I scraped my teeth across the right breast. She moaned loudly. I left more love bites before moving to the left breast. I kissed and sucked it while massaging the right one. 'She tastes so good. I could do this all day.' She was now grinding on me.

I could feel a tightness in my southern regions, so I began moving down her stomach leaving marks all the way down. As I did so, I moved my hands to her jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped them, slipping them off and tossing them on the floor. I ran my hands up and down her legs enjoying the feel of the firm muscle and softness of skin. She was wearing matching panties. I chuckled. "Matching set?" I whispered against her skin. Before she could respond, I slipped them off throwing them to the floor. She had neatly trimmed curls matching the color of her hair. I could smell her sweet precum. 'She is already this wet? This is going to be fun.'

 **Petra's POV**

'He truly enjoys teasing me.' was my last thought before everything flew out of my mind. I moaned loudly as his tongue came into contact with my clitoris. His hands held my thighs tightly keeping them spread far apart. As his tongue moved, I found it harder to breath. 'So much pleasure.' I could barely take it. I slipped my hands into his soft hair gripping it tightly. I bucked my hips. I could barely control myself; I was getting lost in the pleasure. Just when I thought I was going to cum, he pulled away. I whimpered, only to be met with his finger slipping into me.

"Ahhhhh!" He began nipping my thighs and kissing around my hole. After a few moments of moving his finger, he added a second. He continued to pleasure me. When I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, he added a third causing me to cum. I saw stars and felt ready to pass out from the pleasure. He pumped them as I came down from my high. Once I was done, he removed them and crawled up me. I was gasped for breath while he pulled his own shirt and pants off.

He kissed me before asking, "You ready?" I nodded. It was all I could do. He then slipped his boxers off. 'Holy shit!' I thought when I saw his dick. 'That's supposed to fit inside me?'

"Relax." He whispered in my ear before kissing me deeply. As he distracted me with his mouth, his hands went to work. He held my hips, and I felt the tip settle against my entrance. After a moment, I felt it slowly enter. I screamed into his mouth. He continued until he was completely inside of me. It felt slightly uncomfortable, yet so pleasurable. He was so hot; I clenched instinctively. "Relax." He pulled his lips from mine and whispered again. I wrapped my legs around his waist again. He inquired softly, "You okay?"

"Mmhmm." I replied. I couldn't speak.

"I'll start out slow." I nodded. He began to move out, and before he was completely out, he moved back in. He repeated the movement, picking up speed every time. By the time he was going hard and fast, he had his head tucked into my shoulder. I was gripping his back, most likely leaving semi circle indents. I arched my back and moaned loudly. He bit my shoulder, hard.

"AHHHH!" I yelled as I moved my hips in rhythm . We were both close. 'So close.' He reached up and grabbed one of my hands, entwining our fingers. We both squeezed. I screamed once my climax hit. He paused once his hit. I could feel his hot release. Then he began again, riding out his climax.

As we came down from our high, we slowed. He pulled out and laid next to me on the bed. Both of us gasped for breath as I grabbed the blankets at the foot of the bed. Once I pulled them over us, I moved against him. He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled against him.

"Don't let anyone else ever touch you like this. You are mine, and I am never giving you up." I smiled.

"Same goes for you." I looked him in the eye. "I love you, Levi." Then I kissed him. It was a slow kiss, but it was filled with love.


	7. Announcement

I hope you enjoyed this. If you want to read more about Petra and Levi, check out the sequel to this named "A New Life and A New Life"

Thanks for reading!

Stirling Lucy~


End file.
